Every Beyblader For Himself
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: On the edge of losing everything, two ambitious girls who broke the rules to reach the industry start to push dangerous buttons to get people to notice. They've lost their good journalism job, their flat and the money to get them anywhere. All they had was their friends and their passion/hobby to fight for.
1. Chapter 1

**Every Man For Himself; Chapter 1. Sneaking Into A Masked Ball Party.**

Standing outside the events like a pair of green school girls; they shifted their beautifully ball designed masks onto their faces and flustered around their appearance to make sure it was pitch perfect. The night breeze brushed against their anxious figures.

"Do you think we can do this?" A brunette mumbled and tugged at her white gloves.

"You sound like you doubt my plan." The blonde with curled hair flowing over her shoulders replied, sounding a little more confident than her best friend. "Don't worry about it, the guards look too arsy and posh to care."

"How do you plan on finding out about this bitbeast then Aurora?" The brunette then looked down at her purple and silver elegant ball gown dress and her black stiletto high heels_. Oh these are going to kill my feet!_ - She sighed to herself and paused when she witnessed something within the corner of her hazel eyes. "Since when do you smoke?!"

Aurora paused at Lexi's sharp comment and perked up from her small black purse. "Hey, its to fit in the crowd? I even brought one of those sticks women smoke out of." She giggled and placed it in between her red lipstick covered lips.

"Its called a cigarette holder and try not to smoke like a train. It's not attractive." Lexi mumbled and paused. "Wait where's mine? Did you get me one?"

The blonde in the red evening dress slapped her forehead and nodded a no. "Let's just get in the palace before the engagement ball finishes." She gasped and placed the black cigarette holder into her black purse.

"Wait, so who's engagement is it again?" Lexi asked in a forgetful tone and followed Aurora through the crowds of people who stood outside the gates admiring the famous celebrities and famous royals who arrived in carriages to embrace this moment in time. "I really feel like a princess right now."

"Princess Anastasia and Kai Hiwatari. Apparently this was arranged by the two families since the couple were born." The blonde wearing the black netted mask answered and watched a few royals exit their carriage, giving her the perfect opportunity to blend in with them. "It will stop the inbreeding at least." She laughed to herself in a cheeky tone.

Immediately, Aurora grabbed hold of her best friends wrist and dragged her into the crowd of royals. Meanwhile Lexi was too busy giggling at the joke that was said earlier, until she opened her eyes to find herself being walked into the palace with Aurora in front. Holy shh..- She gasped and did her best to keep her cool underneath the white silk mask on her face.

_Aurora you are so naughty!_ – Lexi thought to herself as they walked through the palace gates into the courtyard. It was filled with carriages being parked and monuments that celebrate their previous rulers and royals. It made Lexi feel like gold just being able to walk on these grounds and see what others couldn't see from the outside world.

Not bothered about the fact they were going to get caught eventually; Aurora smirked in a devilish tone as they walked up the palace steps and into the luxurious building. _Oh how I could get used to this_ – She thought to herself and began to walk down to the gathering in her white heels.

The chandeliers on the ceiling were so big and bright and the walls were a luxurious gold colour with ancient paintings that could date back to the earliest of the Russian rulers. Even the furniture looked brand new and too posh to sit your bottom on. Then the food, caviar! And other rich snacks. Neither of the girls had tried caviar!

* * *

Settling down into the crowd, the pair did their best to act like everyone else by absorbing every new technique that was used by other people. Lexi picked up her glass of champagne and sipped it with her pinkie finger sticking out. It really gave her a shiver with delight from the rich taste, encouraging goose bumps to flare across her fleshed figure. But her eyes set upon a handsome figure who looked awfully familiar to the outside world; Kai Hiwatari. He looked so dashing in his finest designer suit, yet so bored in the face. _How can he not be enjoying this?_ – The journalist then side stepped over towards the man of the hour when the Princess Anastasia wasn't in sight.

"Congratulations Mr Hiwatari." She stopped him when he was walking past. "It's such an honour to welcome you into the family."

The Hiwatari then paused and set his piercing crimson eyes upon the unfamiliar girl in front of him. "You must be another distant relative of Anastasia's." He spoke in a dry and unimpressed tone, really not enjoying this scene. _Ones that never contacted her until they heard there was a free expensive party happening_ – He thought to himself and dug his hands into his pockets carelessly.

"Oh I am nobody special. Just on the outlines of the family." Lexi bit her lower lip as she admired his features. "So, do you and Anastasia plan children then?"

Kai raised an eyebrow. "We are not even married yet." Was all he could comment to that, making the secret journalist undercover feel an idiot.

But Lexi laughed it off in an innocent gesture. "No you're right. It's too early to think about that yet." She recovered herself smoothly.

"Uh, right." Kai then lifted his head to the sound of the music playing in the room, he looked around the scene for his future wife and noticed she'd disappeared once again. Finally a faint sly grin appeared onto his dry lips. He generally looked like he was up to something, especially by the look in his fiery eyes. "I don't suppose you dance do you?"

_Was this a game he was playing? Who cares_ – The brunette haired girl blushed and accepted his hand he held out. "Of course I do. But I am still learning." Lexi replied and followed him to the dancefloor.

Nerves all over her figure began to spiral out of control; causing her to feel sick and uncomfortable with this situation. Especially as all eyes set upon the future husband and maybe king of Russia's country linking hands with another women who he'd just met. Who was this women? They all tried to get an idea of her identity that was hidden beneath her mask.

Relieved there were other people who were wearing masks in the ball party, the tanned girl accepted his hand and spun around to face the handsome man. There was just inches between them and she could smell his sexy cologne that was encouraging her mouth to water. Oh Lexi was craving him right now; _how can this princess not be all over him!? I sure would_ – She thought to herself and felt her body shiver with delight when she placed her left hand onto his left shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile Aurora learnt to zip her potty mouth and curtsy at the royals. It was hard work to try and speak to the others when there was nobody around that really knew you, but Aurora's opportunity soon arrived when she witnessed a figure walk outside the palace with a cigarette and lighter in his hands. _He was walking out the back to have a smoke!_ – She lit up and followed the lavender haired aged man with her purse in her hands.

Servants stopped the blonde now and then to offer snacks and fine drinks, but she was too busy on the case of rushing outside to speak to the familiar male who was recently in the press for working for Biovolt and failing at the world champions against the Bladebreakers. Walking out on to the balcony to get a view of the large garden beneath them; a swimming pool and maize, filled with sculptures.

"Do you need a light miss?" The aged man with a skin crawling voice asked and held out his lighter to the blonde who was pulling out her cigarette holder and cigarette. "Its very rare to find wealthy women smoke."

Instantly the British girl felt her heart sink into her stomach; especially when she had this stereotype in her mind that most wealthy figures smoked. _Oh well, go with it_ – She thought to herself and placed her cigarette holder inbetween her red lips, before leaning towards his lighter and looking up at him seductively. He had such a blood shot and panda eyes; was this stress from his failure?

"You look very familiar, is it Boris?" Aurora asked in a formal and intelligent tone. "It's a pleasure to meet such an ambitious man."

"Is that so?" He replied and squinted at the confident girl who looked like she was dying to cough at the toxins going in and out her body. But she hid it so well.

"Of course it is. I was a huge fan of Bega when they were in the tournament. It seemed everyone was when Kai and Brooklyn joined you." The curly haired girl really had done her homework before coming to this event. "We must have a chat about your future projects some time."

Watching her blow that smoke from her hungry lips, the aged man felt a faint smirk appear over his dry lips. "Why would I do something like that then….Miss?" Boris began to hint for her name.

"Oh forgive me. My name is Aurora Revlon." She didn't see the point of covering up her name, especially when the sand in the hour-glass was revealing to them they were running out of time before the pair of journalists got caught. "I am a cracking beyblader."

The powerful man watched the girl pull her beyblade out her purse and flash it to him; a powerful fire tiger trapped in a blue beyblade. "She looks like a nasty piece of material." Boris complimented and scanned her structure carefully. "So what is it you wanted to know then Miss Revlon?" _Was he interested?_

Aurora took another inhale of her cigarette holder and shifted up her mask briefly to show the businessmen her real identity so he could remember her for future reference. "I want to know what I have to do to become apart of your next industry. Boris, I can help rebuild you." She spoke sounding so promising and ambitious; it reminded him of Kai when he was promising to destroy Tyson.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much **MarchellV** for the OC contribution I have so much planned for this story its going to be a fiasco! I also have room for other OC'S if people would like a part in this story please message me for the form! I look forward to hearing from you! Lots of **Love – XOAnn13OX.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Every Beyblader For Himself; Chapter 2. Losing it All.**

Walking out the building with their last paycheque, the two girls looked at eachother with mixed emotions between them. Lexi generally looked shuck up with a slight sparkle in her hazel eyes. Of course the girl was gutted about the fact they just got fired (because they trespassed on private property illegally to get their news stories), it was the opportunity of a lifetime thrown out the window carelessly. But the thought of dancing with a handsome world famous figure yesterday at a ball was enough to keep the brunette cheerful and starstruck.

Meanwhile Aurora dug her hands into her black smart trouser pockets and grinned in a cheeky manner. Yes, this was her dream job fading out her reach, but the blonde was too busy concentrating on making another childhood dream to come true – Becoming the beyblade world champion.

"What now?" Lexi mumbled and shifted her eyes up from the floor to look back at her best friend. Lexi could sense that Aurora loved every minute of this, even when their boss was shouting at them. She just sat there without giving a shit and kept quiet_. I wish I could be a little more like that_ – She thought to herself. "We need the cash to keep flowing in, were already two months behind on our rent."

"Pft, were not going to lose anything." Aurora then pulled her phone out her pocket to keep glancing at it now and then regularly. "I am waiting for an important phone call from a man I met last night. He's going to pull us out this mess."

"Okay, who did you bribe now?"

Aurora's chestnut brown eyes widened and her jaw flew open. "I didn't sleep with anyone if that's what you're implying." She paused to register the sound of Lexi laughing; the blonde knew her friend was joking. Yet she could sense it was a nervous laugh to hide the sickness guilt. "Besides, I saw you with the future king of Russia flirting." Aurora soon twisted the serving of the table.

Lexi gave everything away when a violent blush filled her tanned face. "He was gorgeous. Did you know who it was? Kai Hiwatari!" She announced sounding like it was a dream come true.

"Yeaaa." Aurora sweat dropped.

"I somehow managed to get hold of his phone number too." She then pulled out a piece of paper from her black trouser pockets and held it in front of her friends dolled up pale face. "I don't think he's very happy about this arranged marriage at all."

"I'm not being funny, but. How did you get his phone number?" The blonde asked before starting to walk to find the nearest place to eat.

"He slipped it me in my purse before I went to the bathroom to freshen up." Lexi then tilted her head and laughed faintly. "I think he knew I wasn't one of them; I couldn't get my head around their pansy dancing."

Aurora then burst out laughing and did an impression of the masked party ball dance, raising her hands into the air and twirling artistically. "Oh yea." She laughed with Lexi before walking into a café.

"I really fancy a hot chocolate."

* * *

Wiping her mouth clean after finishing her hot chocolate, the brunette watched her friend tuck into a pasty like a hungry lion. "Jeez man, don't eat too much at once. What if the phone rings?" She asked and shifted her hazel eyes to the door to react to the sound of the shop door opening or closing.

"He wont ring yet, he's a busy man who's so close to ending up in a nut house." Aurora laughed before freezing for a moment to see her friends reaction to the guests who just walked through the door. "Who is it?" She asked, not wanting to look over her shoulder and stare at the same time.

Deep down the blonde was preparing to see something awkward or funny – But it turned out to be the complete opposite. A world famous beyblade team who were stopping along their travels to the Bey-City tournament that's upcoming.

"What you getting then Spencer?" The red haired leader asked and stood in the queue alongside his teammates coolly, ignoring the crowd staring their way in shock. "I might have a sandwich."

"I might have a fry up." Spencer rubbed his demanding stomach in a relief manner. "I don't think I can starve any longer."

Meanwhile back at the table with the two girls, their eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Perhaps we could get noticed another way. If we film us beyblading them then we could become recognised on Youtube." Lexi mumbled in a low tone and sipped her glass of orange juice in a nervous manner.

"Wow, that's such a good idea." Aurora nodded and pulled a big warm smile. "Want me to get their attention?"

"No, let them eat first. I get the feeling they'll reject you anyways." Lexi sighed and pulled out her mobile phone to sneak a picture of them to check her phone camera's quality. "Don't forget Aurora, we are nobody in their eyes."

"Nobodies?" The British girl twitched at the slight insult. "We ain't fucking nobodies. After the Blitzkrieg Boys have eaten and make their way out. I will get my match, watch me." But just as the wound up blonde had finished her ambitious promise, something else caught her attention; the vibration of her mobile phone in her pocket. "Its Boris. Oh please be him."

"_Hello Miss Revlon."_

"Please leave a message after the tone…..?"

"_Oh don't try that with me young lady. I'm sick of it. You and your roommate better get your backsides out my property by 8am tomorrow morning. You have fallen behind on your rent for the last time. I heard about you the fact you were both pardoned by the royals and have lost your job." _

"Wow! You cannot do that!" Aurora shrieked and looked at her friend with her heart rising into her throat. "We will have nowhere to go!"

"What is it?" Lexi asked raising an eyebrow with concern. "Oh damn it."

"_That's your problem. Nice doing business with you girls." _The property owner hung up the phone.

Not knowing where to put her face as the blonde slammed her phone down on her table in an upset tone, she shifted her chestnut brown eyes straight over to the Blitzkrieg boys and bit her lower lip. "Like I said, I am not having a no. Were getting desperate." Aurora gasped kicking into her determined gear.

"He's kicking us out isn't he? Urghhhh." Lexi slapped her forehead and looked at the Russian team sitting down to enjoy their meal in a confident and careless expression written all over their gesture. _Oh how it must be so thrilling to be in the top game _– The brunette thought to herself and pulled her beyblade out of her pocket, revealing her Sapphira white phoenix bitbeast. Right now, there has never been so much pressure on her petite figured shoulders and it was starting to ware her down mentally. "How do you plan on getting their attention then?"

"Easy." Aurora mumbled and rubbed her face in her hands to smudge her make up a little. "I was called Tyson's Twin at school for a reason."

Lexi gasped faintly to hold back her little nervous chuckle. "No seriously, how do you plan on doing this?" She asked, watching the boys pay their tab before walking out the door back to their travelling vehicle they arrived in.

"Like this." Aurora concluded before pulling her beyblade out her pocket along with her launcher off her belt, rushing out the door after the team and loading her launcher.

Dropping everything to rush after her friend, Lexi watched the blonde with nothing to lose, aim her launcher at the vehicles car tyres. "Aurora!" It was too late, the cord had been pulled and the tyre had been slashed by her aqua blue beyblade.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you so much to those who messaged me about an OC contribution, I am so pleased to with the result! There have been some fab characters put forward who I look forward to introducing in the future chapters. Thanks so much for your patients and speak soon! Lots of Love **XOAnn13OX.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Every Beyblader For Himself; Chapter 3. Trouble Makers With Nothing To Lose.**

Stepping out the vehicle to inspect what the loud bang was, the Blitzkrieg leader growled impatiently before turning around to face the two girls that were standing in the Café carpark. "I hope you are going to pay for that." Tala snarled and glanced his aqua blue eyes over his shoulder to watch the rest of his team get out the van to back him up. Right now, these boys were livid. Not only had they been travelling from dawn till dusk; but they wanted their hotel bed to rest up. Each of them was too overtired to accept crap right now.

Bryan observed the two girls cautiously; the brunette looked pale with shock with wide hazel eyes, meanwhile the blonde just stood there with a fearless grin on her peached lips. "I'm guessing the blonde done it then." He stated the obvious and folded his muscular arms, watching his team captain slap his forehead in the corner of his view.

"No shit Bryan." Spencer sighed in a bored expression. "What do you girls want? I am too over tired to care."

"I hope you know what you are doing." Lexi leaned over to her best friend and whispered. "Because they look like they will take no mercy on us."

"Relax, I got this." Aurora stepped forward and raised her hand up into the air to pick up her light blue beyblade. It was a bonus in her mind that locals were stopping to watch the scene take place; people were wondering who these two mysterious girls were, and why the Blitzkrieg boys were giving them the time of day. "I will pay for the damage of your tyre, if you beat my friend Lexi here in a beyblade match."

Tala stepped closer to the trouble maker and raised an eyebrow at her deal. "What if I reject your offer and just call the police? I really do not have the time or patients for girls like you right now." He spoke coldly and promisingly.

Giggling at the Russian's threat, the British girl shrugged it off. "Go on then, call the police. I have got nothing to lose." Aurora shifted her eyes up from admiring his toned body, to his ice cold eyes.

"Aurora!" Lexi shrieked not believing what was going on. "What the hell…."

Bryan then pulled out his grey beyblade out his pocket and barged past his leader to end this discussion quickly. "If Tala won't beyblade your friend, then I will." He smirked confidently and shifted his attention over to the brunette. She for some reason, did have a special and promising aura flaring from her presence.

"Bryan, don't waste your time on them. That's what they want!" Tala snarled impatiently and looked over to Spencer for some support. "Lets go."

"No, I want to see this." Spencer placed a hand on Tala's shoulder. "If Lexi loses, then the blonde will pay for the damage and then we can go home happy."

"I cannot believe I am hearing this!" Tala stressed.

Not really knowing how to react right now, Lexi fluttered her hazel eyes and pulled her beyblade out her purse and grabbed her launcher from her belt. It was quite pressuring to know the weight of the world now was on her shoulders; especially when it decided the fate of money and fame they don't have yet. "I guess I am a pretty good beyblader. Shall we make our way to the park then?" She smiled weakly and walked up to Bryan.

"After you then." The silver haired beyblader spoke and spared a quick look at his leader. "I will wipe the floor with her, you'll see."

* * *

Sitting on the park grassy ground with her head in her hands; the blonde didn't dare to look up until the beyblade match had ended. Too be fair, it hadn't even started yet. Aurora's heart right now was in her throat and her skin had wrenched against her muscles. All this fate was lying in someone elses hands and she couldn't affect the results, all there was left to do was react. But that didn't mean the girl didn't have confidence in her best friend; Lexi is a sly brunette that always found a loop hole in everything.

Lexi sighed at the crowd that was building up around the dome because there were famous figures, the brunette loaded her launcher and fixed her eyes upon her biggest rival yet at the other side of the dish. "This couldn't have got any worse today." She groaned to herself and swallowed hard. But more importantly on her mind was; _WHERE WAS THIS BORIS PHONE CALL!?_

People were approaching the stars to ask for their rolemodels autographs, but the majority of them were watching the stage that was presented before them. Bryan Vs An amateur. That was something you didn't see everyday.

"Cheer up kid. I will go easy on you because you're a girl." Bryan rolled his eyes at her groan and aimed his launcher right back at her. "Start the count down Tala."

The red haired pale Russian raised an eyebrow at the shaking tomboy on the ground; _why is she such a nervous wreck? _– He asked himself, but soon pushed that thought aside when he registered what his best friend had demanded. "Beybladers ready?" He announced and folded his muscular arms.

"Hurry up Tala." Lexi mumbled, wanting to just get this over with. She too was not impressed with Bryan's sarcastic and sexist remark. "I need to win this."

Realising the match was about to start, the blonde stood up from the ground and took a deep breath to sooth herself, before pulling out her Nokia mobile phone to record the drama that was about to happen. This really was their all or nothing moment, especially if Aurora herself could scrounge a match of Tala before he went back to the hotel to prepare for the match against the Bladebreakers.

"3…..2….1 Let it riiip!"

Forcing all the strength in her body to pull back on that chord as hard as she could to get that beyblade spinning superfast, the brunette felt her body go into a battlefield adrenaline mode and glanced at her rival like he was a pray.

* * *

Walking down the street with a sulkish expression on his face because he'd lost a bet to fetch the shopping goods at the dojo, the navy haired Russian bit his dry lower lip with frustration, as he continued to think of ways to defeat his rival in the next beyblade match. Tyson really did start rubbing his talent in the Hiwatari's face now, especially when it came to stupid bets because the champion couldn't be bothered to do his chores his Grandpa had set him.

But just as he set foot through the park to take a short cut; a certain settling had caught his attention, loads of people gathering around a dome and cheering on a girl named 'Lexi.' Not to mention a red haired figure was standing there in the crowd with a pale expression on his face.

_This looked to good not too inspect_ – The wealthy Dranzer holder thought to himself before pushing through the star struck crowd to get front row seats. But by the time he'd seen the view of the two beybladers, a white Phoenix had blown away Bryan's beyblade and sent it darting out the dish like a bullet.

"Uh." Bryan gasped as he landed on his backside near his beyblade, with scratches on his toned face. "That's impossible!"

"You got to be joking me!" Tala snapped and looked over to the brunette to watch her face drop in a priceless manner. She looked just as shocked as the whole crowd right now. But when the red haired leader went to help up Bryan, he was confronted by a Bladebreaker. "He is over tired, that was an unfair fight Kai."

It riled Tala that the blonde started the crowd cheering by screaming with relief. "Yes! LEXI!" Aurora exclaimed and raised both arms up into the air to cheer her on. It was soon followed by the rest of the audience too cheering with praise.

"I don't care what happened. I just came to watch him cry about the fact he may not be unfit enough to beyblade in the next round." Personally, Kai saw nothing wrong with that, he believed girls could be equally talented as boys if they put their minds too it. There was only one catch; they weren't allowed to stand in his way to becoming the next world champion. "See you losers around."

"Fuck you Kai." Bryan snapped and stood up on his feet, then bent down to pick up his beyblade. "Tala's right. Its not like she has travelled from Russia."

Kai rolled his crimson eyes and walked off the scene with a smug grin on his face. Oh boy did it make him feel better that he took his frustration out on someone else. But that didn't mean Tyson was going to get it when he got back to that Dojo.

Rushing to hug her best friend with relief, the brunette couldn't breath when she was expressing how she felt about her victory. "Oh my gosh! I am shaking!" She smiled with so much joy, tears began to fill her eyes. If anything; it was more relief.

"Dude and I have it all on camera for you to watch! It was such an awesome match!" Aurora laughed and hugged her friend tightly. She really couldn't have been anymore prouder. "Girl power."

"Enough of this bullshit!" Tala snapped and pulled his beyblade out of his pocket to shove it in the blonde's face. His blood couldn't boil anymore hotter right now. He felt the need to avenge his pride and best friend. "Me and you, here tomorrow at 12pm."


	4. Chapter 4

**Every Beyblader For Himself; Chapter 4. Those Eyes.**

Forgetting it was the last night in their little flat before officially becoming homeless, the brunette sat down on her leather sofa and sighed heavily. There were so many mixed emotions running through her mixed up mind right now. It was like her heart was going to give up with failure with how fast things were going wrong.

With Aurora in the shower hogging the every last minute in there; the curious Lexi opened up her best friends phone and began to re-watch the match to make herself feel better. It was so weird watching it from the audience's point of view though. Not to mention it was also weird to watch herself; it was like watching a complete stranger with the determination she'd placed into that match. So much strength and ambition arose out of her, like a tiger.

It reminded her a little of Tyson did when he was on the edge of losing everything in a beyblade match on the television. _Pft, as if I'll ever get that good_ – The Sapphira holder thought to herself and then placed her hand over the other side of the phone to lock it. But just as she shifted her eyes away, something caught her attention. There was a familiar figure in the background of the scene pushing through the crowd curiously.

"Kai Hiwatari?" Lexi gasped not believing what she was seeing. The Hiwatari walked over to the Russian who'd landed on his backside and mocked him. "No way!"

This made her a chuckle and blush at the same time. It was so thrilling to think he'd noticed her, especially since he was so handsome and famous in the beyblading sport_. If only he didn't have to marry that Princess. Maybe he'd be a lot happier._ – The brunette thought to herself, realising Kai must be away from his 'fiancée' to compete in this year's tournament.

But just as the trouble maker walked out the bathroom with her pyjama's on, she raised an eyebrow at her friend on the sofa. "I would keep watching that over and over if I'd beaten Bryan too." She smiled with her peached lips and walked over into the kitchen to make them a hot chocolate.

"No Aurora, you need to look at this." Lexi insisted and rushed into the kitchen with the phone paused on Kai. "Look who turned up to watch my match."

Placing the sugar and coco into their cups, the British blonde looked at the phone with a bright smile on her face. But that soon faded when she recognised the navy haired beyblader. "You must be kidding me!" The rebellious girl gasped and then felt a brain wave kick in.

"I know! Just think! If you beat Tala tomorrow! We could finally be noticed in the industry."

Aurora shuck her head. "Lexi, don't you still have Kai's phone number?" She asked and dropped the spoon.

Lexi grinned anxiously. "Yeaaaa?"

"Why don't you call him?! Oh man! All this time we've been waiting for that creepy bastard to phone and we could have just called Kai!"

The brunette swallowed hard and waddled over to pick up the milk out the fridge to pour in the hot chocolate mugs. "I can't phone him just like that Aurora….." She mumbled and began to finish the drinks, knowing the British girl will need to have a sip of a soothing drink after hearing what Lexi did at the ball.

"What?! Oh come on Lexi!"

"I told him I was royalty."

Suddenly feeling light headed and uneasy, the blonde walked in to the front room to sit on the sofa with her head in her hands. "Someone, shoot me." She paused to register what she just heard was real and not a dream. "LEXI JONES! YOU IDIOT!" Aurora burst in frustration and rubbed her eyes.

"What else was I supposed to do!? Oh hi Kai, I am a paparazzi girl here to ask all about your shitty engagement that's crushed millions of hearts." Lexi peeked out the kitchen into the front room through the doorframe whilst holding the spoon in her hands. "Come on Aurora, why don't you phone Boris if he doesn't call in an hours time?"

"Pft. He doesn't care. Boris has millions of potential world champions lined up at his saggy feet."

Walking back into the kitchen to finish off the hot chocolates, Lexi chucked faintly before grabbing the cream out the fridge to squirt on top of the warm drink. "But still, you should try Aurora." She encouraged and then walked out with the mugs to place them on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Aurora lifted up her head and looked at her best friend; no matter what happened, she knew they'd find a way out of this big mess. "Fine, I'll call him and talk to him about the Youtube video and my match against Tala tomorrow." The blonde then raised her finger in Lexi's face. "As long as you phone Kai and convince him to come along to the park tomorrow too." That was a fair deal in Aurora's eyes.

"You gotta be….oh man."

"See you in a few minutes then." Aurora smirked and walked out into their flat room to take the phone call outside.

* * *

Sitting on the dojo porch to stare out into the nature of the garden; the navy haired beyblader felt his heart skip an unhealthy beat when he kept having flash backs to that beyblade match that happened in the local park._ Those girls innocent hazel eyes – Where had he seen them before!?_ They rang a bell, but the Bladebreaker just couldn't figure out where.

Yet after about 10 minutes of trying to think, Kai's hard thinking was interrupted by a teammate, who sat down on the porch next to him. The Asian male smiled in a calm and smooth manner at his captain. "I know this may sound a stupid question, but I'm guessing you heard what happened at the park today right?" Rei asked keeping his cool and placed his hands into his lap.

Sparing a two second glance at his companion, the Hiwatari shrugged. "How did you know about that?" He replied.

"Its on the news believe it or not." Rei paused to watch the Bladebreaker captain's eyes narrow. "Apparently Bryan has been declared unfit for the upcoming match this weekend because of two girls." He laughed faintly and looked out to where Kai was looking, watching the breeze brush through Tyson's moms flower patch; so beautiful and peaceful.

"Nobody cares about him."

"If you say so." Rei sweat dropped. "But, I wonder what Tala is going to do about replacing Bryan. They may not have enough beybladers for the match."

"And?"

Rei could sense that The Blitzkrieg boys were the least of Kai's concerns right now. "Do you know any of those girls then? Me and Tyson have been watching the video on Youtube of Bryan losing. Do you want to look at them again?" He commented and pulled out his top of the ranged mobile phone, with the video already paused on the two girls posing for a photograph.

"That brunette. I know her. Just can't think where." Kai mumbled and stood up from the ground to take a few steps up the path. He was considering leaving his teammate and giving the cold shoulder to find a peaceful spot to think, but just as he was about to place his hand on the front garden gate to leave the scene, his mobile phone began to ring. "Huh?"

_It was an unknown number too. _

* * *

Giving up with the voice mail on the other end of the phone, the blonde slammed her fist against the concrete wall in temper, to only feel herself regret that action two seconds later, when a painful vibration throbbed up her arm. _This couldn't get anymore frustrating! Fuck him! He'll regret not acknowledging me and Lexi_! – Aurora thought to herself and rolled up her red hoodie sleeve to reveal her black rubber bands and swollen hand.

But just as she turned around to slouch down the wall to think of a back up plan, the British girl's chestnut brown eyes scanned over to the left side of the pavement to see a familiar face that looked slightly concerned. Wearing a lacy mini skirt and seductive yet smart looking frilly top to match her heels, the petite curvy approached her old friend.

"First you are in the news for losing your job, and then you are in the news for causing trouble with the Blitzkrieg boys." The wavy black haired (with violet and red highlights) female giggled. "Am I missing anything else?"

"Hey Koel." Aurora forced a smile on her peached lips and shifted her sleeve back down to hide her swollen hand. "What you doing around here? I thought you had a job interview for a local store?"

"I just finished it. I kinda got this feeling it didn't go so well, despite that I was the only one who wore smart clothing."

Aurora raised an eyebrow. "That sounds about right. But, I'm so glad I know you. If someone around here would have heard that, they'd have thought you were a snob." She laughed and double checked her mobile phone for a second, wondering if Boris was going to phone yet.

"Pft. Me a snob?" Koel rolled her obsidian coloured eyes. "They should get to know me before judging me."

"Anyways, I am sure you got the job." The blonde concluded and winked encouragingly. "Where you off to now then?"

The olive skinned girl smiled back. "I am on my way home…." She was in the middle of speaking, until she registered the sound of Lexi walking out the flat balcony to shout down to the girls.

"Kai answered the phone AURORA!" Her voice was filled with pure excitement. "Oh, hey Koel." She waved.

"Hi Lexi." The petite girl waved back.

Wanting to die from the humiliation, Aurora just smiled with her teeth showing and Koel laughed. "This is why people think we are crazy. She is shouting down the street that she knows Kai Hiwatari." The British girl mumbled without moving her lips.

"Lexi know's Kai Hiwatari?!" Koel lit up with shock. "How?! I want to meet him and the Bladebreakers too!"

"Oh, we don't know the Bladebreakers. We just know The Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai." Aurora then sighed heavily. "I suppose you want to come in and catch up on the gossip huh? With a coke?"

"I got nothing better to do." Koel followed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Every Beyblader For Himself; Chapter 5  
Trouble Makers Pressure.**

Sitting on the edge of the sofa with her hands together to rest her head on, the blonde didn't really sleep well last night. Her chestnut brown eyes focused out the flat window to watch the dawn sun rise in the distance and that reminded her today is the day to go up against Tala. He was an awesome and legendary beyblader compared to her, so right now; her muscles were going numb and her heart was in her throat.

No matter how hard she lay down on the sofa to close her eyes and rest, the same dream kept crawling into her consciousness. Her being defeated against Tala and losing everything; even her best friend Lexi got signed by Mr Dickinson. Aurora was scared of being left behind and if that happened, the girl would never forgive herself. Her anxiety right now was starting to get the best of her and slowly it was going to destroy her.

Koel was asleep in her bed, it turned out the chat with coca-cola didn't quite go according to plan. They were speaking for so long, the hours just rolled by and it got too late to let her friend walk home. So it turned out that the dark haired girl slept over and explained she'd return home in the morning to get cleaned up to watch the match in the park, which crawled around, a lot quicker than they thought.

* * *

"Have you always been this much of a trouble maker Aurora?" The red haired Russian asked with a predator look upon his face. Just looking in his ice blue eyes, it was clear that he was here to annihilate those who stood in his way. He loaded his launcher and aimed it straight back at the girl who was already aiming her red launcher at him. This Blitzkrieg leader was not impressed by her behaviour, not only has she threatened their placement in the upcoming match the weekend, but she's scrounged off them to get noticed in the beyblade industry. "Because it stops today."

"Does it now?" The blonde mumbled and grinned in a cheeky and daring manner. Aurora may have looked confident on the outside to everyone, but inside, she was dying with anxiety. Her heart was in her throat and her muscles were tensing up so stiff. "I have nothing to lose Tala."

"3…..2…..1." Bryan stepped forward to announce the countdown at the side of the dish.

"What do you mean you have nothing to lose?"Koel asked in a loud tone, leaning over to Lexi to hear clearly the answer. "You have a flat and a great friendship."

"Yea…." The brunette mumbled with a sweat drop appearing on the side of her forehead. It was nice to know Aurora was too proud to admit they've lost everything to her local friends. Not that Lexi was going to admit any of it either, she was too humiliated about it. "We sure do have it all. Nobody could afford what we have."

"Then what is she talking about?" The black haired girl was so confused at this point and blinked.

"No idea." Lexi sighed and listened to the sound of the crowd cheer on their red head idol. _Pft_. "Come on AURORA!"

"Yea, go on Aurora!" Koel cheered along.

"Let it riiiiiip!" The silver haired Russian finished with excitement. He had so much faith in his team captain, especially when he was up against a girl who had the talk yet not much action. "Wipe the floor with her Tala so we can go back to train."

"Train? You haven't got a beyblade!" Koel called out, making herself and Lexi laugh. "Someone might even replace him. Fingers crossed."

"Uh…." Bryan gasped and scanned his eyes over to the two girls laughing. An impatient growl left his dry lips as the feeling of embarrassed filled his pale face. "You can tell who they hang around with."

At this point, Aurora was teasing the distant Russian by making him chase her all around the dome to deliberately wind up the Valkov even more. "My baby Flash is enjoying himself." She winked and folded her arms. This girl was all about a show and entertaining her audience.

Realising that she wanted him to lose his temper so the fight would become of a more advantage to her because he was wearing out, Tala cut through the dish and knocked her beyblade of course slightly. "Stop playing games Aurora. You are going down. Worlborg!" He finally called out his bitbeast to join in, sending the atmosphere into a freezing Russian storm.

"Baby? Oh man I forgot that." Lexi bit her peached and soft lower lip. "And knowing Aurora, she will over push her bitbeast."

"It will be fine." Koel interrupted having a little more faith. "Flash is too cute to hurt."

The Russian wolf began to charge for the aqua blue beyblade that was balancing on the iced dish without breaking a sweat. But just as the bitbeast reached Flash, the bitbeast had shot up from the beyblade to knock him back and ruin the attack. "Flash! Snow storm!" Aurora commanded proud to reveal her little blue polar bear to the world for the first time in a long time.

"What? An Ice Vs Ice?" Bryan gasped with a shiver as he walked back over to Spencer. "How are you not shivering?"

"Shush." Was all the big broad blond Russian could comment. Spencer was too curious to see how this match would turn out, especially when the Blitzkrieg Boy's reputation was on the line right now to the world. The Bladebreakers were probably watching somewhere and laughing yet feeling over confident about winning this match. "We will win."

_No wonder it's so playful in the dome_ – Tala registered to himself and watched the small bitbeast use his own element against him.

The clouds were darkening by the second and the cold wind began to grow so over powering in the park. It was only a matter of time before people started scattering because the cold from the bitbeasts got too uncomfortable to cope with.

"I am not, going to give up without a fight." Aurora promised and watched the ice cold winds come together to make a snow storm, using the snow to brush the Worlborg bitbeast back in his tracks more. "Come on Flash!"

"I am not losing to you!" Tala announced in the same tone and watched his bitbeast push through the storm. "Worlborg! Attack!"

* * *

Watching her beyblade fly out the dish with her jaw wide open in shock, the British blonde felt her body go into a shut down. Her muscles were shaking uncontrollably and she just stopped breathing. Nothing right now could describe the overwhelming shock that raised within her figure from the pit of her stomach. "You must be fucking joking me!" Aurora yelled out loud.

Yet when the storm cleared up and the temperature returned back to normal. The rival heard something from the otherside of the dish that made her consciousness return quickly. "This must be a joke. Shit." The Valkov spat out loud sounding just as gutted as Aurora once felt.

The silence in the park was just so loud as both beybladers leant down to pick up their beybladers. Nobody really saw what had happened between the pair, the snow was just too dangerous to go near.

"A draw! No way!" Bryan screeched in shock. "Tala!"

"Well done Aurora!" Lexi clapped and ruined the tension with her over excited reaction to the situation. "You did awesome out there!"

"I knew he'd fail to meet the expectations. Tala never copes well with pressure." A familiar cold voice commented to another beyblader from further into the crowd.

Tala shifted his ice blue eyes from his beyblade over to the Hiwatari who was once again here to be nosey because he had nothing better to do. "Shut up Kai. The Blitzkrieg boys will see you on Saturday in the dish." Was all he could snap, before turning his attention to the rival he'd just drawn with. There will be a re-match between them, he was certain of it. Yet right now, he had bigger things to worry about, like replacing Bryan for the tournament.

"I wish I could believe you Tala." The world champion added standing next to his rival with a cool expression on his over confident face. "I'm here to beyblade Lexi!"

"You cannot be serious." The brunette thought out loud and gazed upon the two Bladebreakers like she was star struck. "I thought I was supposed to be beyblading Kai?"

"You are. Ignore him." The lone-wolf Russian grinned and with his hands dug deep into his purple trousers. "We just came to see what all the fuss was about with you amateurs."

"Amateurs?" Koel twitched not particularly pleased with the insult, despite that it come from such a handsome and prideful bad boy. "We can't be that bad if you have come to check us out."

"We weren't talking about you." Kai fixed his crimson un-emotional eyes on Koel like she was a nobody. "I don't waste my time with nobody's either."

Taken back by the cold attitude that he was giving off, the petite girl gasped in shock and bit her lower lip to keep her cool. Nobody had ever spoke to her like that and got away with it lightly.

"Aw Kai is finally speaking to other girls than Hilary." Tyson playfully punched the Dranzer holders arm and pulled his famous big cheesy grin. It still gave him goosebumps to watch the young people who were big fans of him cheer at his presence everywhere he went. "No seriously, I am here to beyblade Lexi, Kai mentioned something to Mr Dickinson on the phone."

"Oh come on Kai. There is no need to be rude." Aurora snapped and stood beside her two best friends like a rock despite that she was now exhausted. "Koel is an awesome beyblader. I bet she could have a good go at your Dranzer."

"I don't really care." Kai rolled his eyes. "Maybe Spencer could waste his time with her. Then the Blitzkrieg Boys are finished."

"Kai!" Tala snapped and growled in a low tone. "Save your talking for Saturday because I cannot stand hearing your bullshit any longer."

"Pft, whatever."

Not agreeing with how awkward and upset this tension was growing because of Kai's cold honesty. "Come on guys. Be nice." Tyson interrupted and set his eyes upon the three girls like they were good competition. "I can so see someone snatching you girls up for a contract. But the question is, who?" He paused and noticed a familiar figure within the corner of his teddy bear eyes. Boris. Suddenly the whole park was transforming into a party full of famous people_. I think me and Kai need a quiet word _– The Dragoon holder thought to himself, wanting to make sure Boris is down and stays down.

"We'll think about that when the time comes." Lexi smiled in a sweet manner, slightly brightening up the atmosphere. "Until then, I look forward to our match Kai."

"You are declining the champion for him?!" Tyson yelled in outrage. "No way! That's not how you are supposed to get noticed in the beyblade industry!"

"We already are noticed Tyson." Aurora winked and wrapped her arm around Koel's lacy t-shirt shoulder.


End file.
